Devin Mullins
Ex. British Auror (This Character Belongs to Dmullins677) |- | |} About Devin was born in a good family in the United States and was raised as a young wizard. He was a born into a very wizarding pure-blood family though he learned how to interact with muggles. Devin has always hated the prejudice against muggle-borns and muggles. When Devin was 10, his parents sent him to live with his grandparents in England so that he could attend Hogwarts the following year. England was very new to him, though both his parents were born in the U.K. Although it was new, Devin recounts it as the best time in his life. Before moving to England, Devin often had to watch over his little brother Scott. Devin was the second oldest of 4 children. Elizabeth, his older sister was 4 yeas older than him, and was at Hogwarts already, leaving him to watch after Scott and his youngest sibling, Kitty. Going to England changed that, and made Devin's life a lot different. Now he could spend time alone, and do things for himself instead of always doing things for others. He no longer had to supervise the other adolescents in his house. His grandparents living not far from London, but far enough to where there was quite a bit of forest. Devin loved to roam the forest. He would often explore the outdoors for many hours. Both of his grandparents still worked, so he got to stay home alone, and loved to have the house to himself. He did attend Hogwarts later that year, and was sorted into Ravenclaw house like his sister, Elizabeth. Elizabeth was on her fifth year when Devin started, and because they were in the same house, she was able to help him quite a bit. He got used to Hogwarts life quick with Elizabeth's help, and was able to keep very high grades. Devin was fascinated with all the subjects at Hogwarts, and always participated in class. On Devin's second year of Hogwarts, Scott came. Elizabeth now had NEWT's to worry about, and couldn't spend much time with Devin and Scott. Devin helped Scott out the best he could, but Scott was far more independent, and normally didn't want help. Scott was a Ravenclaw also, so Devin looks out for him the best he could. On Devin's third year was his last with his Sister. He tried to spend as much time as he could with her, for he knew she would probably travel the world. When Elizabeth graduated, she did just that. From Devin's fourth year on, he was primarily alone, except for the few friends he had. Devin joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team when he was on his 5th year, and became a Chaser. He continued Quidditch until he graduated. Devin NEWTed in Charms, Potions, Herbology, and History of Magic. When he got out of school he immediately started work in a small muggle shop. Though he was around muggles a lot, he kept up with his wizarding by receiving private lessons on Wizarding Law and Defense Against the Dark Arts from a friend of his parents, named Hayden Frake. Devin became an intel Auror and served for quite some time. He was involved with several relationships during this period in time, the most successful being with Lydiae Bardy. Though they eventually broke up, he stayed close to her. Devin was deployed in Rome for some time, not doing much. He was only there just in case matters in Egypt at that time got worse. He later went undercover via. polyjuice Potion as Ian Stern working with the Anlobe to get info to the British Ministry. Things were tough in Egypt, and Devin returned home after a few months to take a break, but planning on returning. Devin did not return. And had he stayed in Egypt, things could have turned out better for him. His arrival back in Britain did not mean no work. It just meant no international work. The day he returned he was put on a case involving a few unforgivable's and 2 deaths. Him and Sarah Grey took the case. He was involved in several more cases from that time to his death. But one case changed everything. He was working in his office when he got a patronus from his ex girlfriend, Lydiae Bardy. She had found a dead boy in the Forbidden Forest and wanted help. Devin arrived at the case not knowing he was not allowed to be on Hogwarts grounds. He took care of the situation and began his own investigation, but NOT putting it on record. He continued with the case until the Headmaster found out about this. Professor Kinsel, the Headmaster of Hogwarts went to the Minister. Devin was yelled at and fired from being an Auror. He was given the chance to go to court and try to remain an Auror, but he knew he would be frowned upon by other Aurors, and choose not to. But Devin did a life changing thing before he he left the building the day he was fired. He took every government document he could get his hands on with him and kept them for safe keeping before hiding them somewhere else. In time, Aurors found out about this and Devin was arrested. He was placed in the Holding Cells by someone he was rather close to while working as an Auror. Lily Elizabeth Smith! She had no sufficient evidence that he was the one that took the files, so soon after interrogation, she was forced to let him go. She did get evidence soon enough and quickly hunted him down...and killed him with the Avada Kedavra curse. She also burned down the house. But Warrior escaped the house, and knowing he would be hunted by Lily, tracked down the files and found refuge where he could stay safe from her. Devin's body was carried out by something called an Unspeakable. Devin was presumed dead by all, but was he? Devin did indeed die, but the unspeakable was able to put a metal pole into his arm and with the help of other gadgets and gears, Devin had life again. Devin, nor anyone else, knows how this "unspeakable" did this, but she did. Soon after, Devin returned to his house, only to find it had been burned down by the same person that killed him. Devin knew he had limited time to live, so had to come up with a plan to save the people he cared about and finish what he started. He sought revenge on Professor Kinsel, Estella Tyrrell, and his killer. He had a lot to do, and no where to start. He became affiliated with Lucas Finch, the boy that actually witnessed Oliver's death. Little did Devin know that Lucas was really Harry Raimi, a criminal that Devin and Sarah Grey had killed in a duel. Lucas had come back with the power of an Unspeakable and actually got to relive a life. Lucas eventually connected with Raimi and was able to figure this out. Devin has yet to find out. He wen't to the one place he would feel most at ease: Hogsmeade. He used what money he had left to stay at The Hog's Head. For several weeks, he didn't leave the building at all. After awhile, he began going out and eavesdropping on conversations. He needed to find out if there was any word on Lucas, Kinsel, or even his brother Scott Mullins. He met up with Scott one day at The Three Broomsticks. He asked him for money, but Scott wouldn't give him any. Scott became the first person that knew Devin was alive. Today, he continues to try to find more information on the people he wants to save... and the people he wants to kill. Personality Devin: "''So, are you going to come in?"'' Lydiae: "''I don't know if I should..."'' Devin: ''"It was an invitation, not an obligation." '' Devin is someone who loves people. He works really well with people but actually prefers to work alone. Most people describe him as crazy, funny, smart, and when necissary, serious. He sees life for what it is: an ADVENTURE. Anyone that knows devin know that he is obsessed with dragons. Devins patronus is a Rabbit. He likes to flirt A LOT! Devin's patronus is a rabbit! Appearance WIP ~= Before the fire, and before Devin's |-| ~~= WIP Possessions Before Mullins Manor was burned down, Devin had the usual Wizard belongings. But, because no one saved anything from the fire, most of his belongings were lost. Devin has two wands. One that his mother gave him for his 13th birthday (look in gallery) and the one that he got from Olivanders when he was 11. Devin also has his rabbit: Sherlock. Besides this, Devin doesn't have anything. His elf, Warrior, has the stolen ministry files and is on the run with them. Quotes “Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.'” -Dr. Seuss “For every minute you are angry you lose sixty seconds of happiness.” -'Ralph Waldo Emerson' "The world will move on without you, if you don't pick up your feet and move with it."' '' '-Devin Mullins''' "A mother taking a bullet for a child, well thats true love."' '' '-Devin Mullins''' "To take a stand, is to do something wrong when the cause is right." '-Devin Mullins' "Life without love is eternal hell."' '' '-Devin Mullins''' "Stun me down, and I will get back up, stun me again, and you wont get up." '' '-Devin Mullins based off of George Bush Jr.'s quote.' ''"Death is like a card game, and pain is your opponent." '' '-Devin Mullins''' "Love is only one component of happiness." '' '-Devin Mullins''' "It was an invitation, not an obligation." '' '-Ckohrs0221 but received permission to use it as Devin's''' Family Devin Mullins was born to Veronica and George Mullins Jr. He was the second child, the first being Elizabeth Mulling. Elizabeth was 4 years older than Devin. 2 years after Devin, Scott Mullins came along. A long time later, Kitty Mullins came about. The Mullins family is spread out pretty worldwide and they rarely see each other. They are all so different. Veronica Mullins Devin's relationship with his mother was always a good one. Him and his mother were as close as two human beings could be. During summer break and the holiday break, Devin would always look forward to seeing his mother. As time went on, and Devin started to change, his mother and his relationship was perhaps the one thing that stayed the same. George Mullins Jr. George Mullins Jr. was Devin's father. Devin spent a lot of time with his father when he was a kid. He was Devin's idol. Devin wanted to be just like him. As time went on, Devin and his father became less connected. Devin and him still loved each other, but they weren't as tight as the used to be. Devin's father went missing a few months after Kitty's birth. His body was later found in a river, and was predicted to have been murdered and his body dumped over the side of a bridge. This may have been the inspiration for Devin to become an Auror. Elizabeth Mullins Out of all of Devin's family members, he was closest to his sister, Elizabeth. They played together as kids, studied and helped each other through Hogwarts, and kept in touch all their lives after Hogwarts. Elizabeth married Andrew Sullivan, an Irish Auror, and moved to Ireland with him to start a family. They had twins, Jake and Alyssa Sullivan later that year. Elizabeth lives in Ireland happily with her family, occasionally going to France for work or America to visit her mother. Scott Mullins Scott and Devin's relationship was never really a good one. It wasn't to bad before and during Hogwarts when they would spend time together, but as Scott became more independent, and wanted to spend less time with Devin, they began to split apart. Scott is often considered the outcast child because of misconceptions within the family. Scott is very wealthy, which causes a lot of trouble in the family also. Devin can easily say that he hates his brother. Scott could almost say the same, though still cares for Devin a little. Scott is married to Maria Mullins and has one child, Seth Mullins. Kitty Mullins Devin, to be honest, hardly knows Kitty at all. He was long gone before Kitty was born. Devin was on his last year of Hogwarts when Kitty was born. Kitty and Scott have a far better relationship than that of her and Devin's. Devin dislikes Kitty a little bit, mostly because he sees her as the spoiled child. Their parents moved to Scotland just before Kitty was born so that she could be raised in the UK, though never did that for the others. They also treated her a lot differently than they did their other kids. Regardless of this, Devin still loves his little sister and wishes the best for her. Relationships Gallery Devin_teen.jpg|Devin as a teenager Devin_alone.jpg|Devin walking to his house Devin_Auror.jpg|Devin at the Roman Town House Devin_angry.jpg|Devin just before he was killed by Lily Devin_excited.jpg|Devin meeting up with Lydiae Devin_sad.jpg|Devin when his mother died Devin_fired.jpg|Devin on the bus, just after he was fired Devin H2.jpg|Devin getting ready for his Auror interview Devin H.jpg|Devin Mullins Devin Kid.jpg|Devin as a kid and a teen Tumblr lpcfo6woZE1qcvv93o1 500.gif|Devin Devins wand2.JPG|Devins wand he received from Olivanders Ebony 3crystal harry potter wand 220.jpg|Devin's Wand that his mother gave him Devin_and dog.jpg|Devin and a dog in Mullins Manor DevinHWT.jpg|Devin on his 7th year of Hogwarts Other Devin's goodbye letter to Lydiae Category:Simultates Mendacii Category:Devin Mullins Category:Mullins Family Planning Category:DARP